harry potter and a new firend
by potterlady
Summary: harry is pissed,dark harry,not evil harry harry gets a new look goth!slahs in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Thoughts"

Said things>

**Chapter 1**.

(1am)

Harry managed to get out of the Dursley's by climbing over the fence and went to the park down the road.

Not really wanting to go back because it would only lead to a beating and starving, both of which seemed to be happening more and more recently after the death of Sirius.

Harry sat on the one remaining swing, the other one of which was broken by Dudley and his gang.

"Park is a pathetic name for the area" Thought Harry." It's a grass field that leads into a forest for a sodding sake."

It's during the summer break and Harry hasn't heard from his friends all summer. Dumbledore forbade him from going to the Weaslys, saying it was too dangerous.

"Probably Dumbledores doing as well. That old coot is nothing but a trickery old fraud… for my own good my ass. And my friends just follow his words like blind little puppies. Not that Ron or Hermione took much notice of him now anyway not after they finally started dating making him feel like a fifth wheel.

"The blood protection left when Moldie Wort took some of my blood during 4th year to resurrect himself. You know what, I would rather face forty death bloody Easters than my 'loving family'.

Right about now".

" Now that I think about it, this is the exact place I made my first ever friend"

Flash back

Hewo My names Alex what's yours?>

Ahh, hi I'm Harry, how old are you?>

I'm 10 how 'bout you?>

I'm 11>

I haven't seen you round here do you live around here?>

Yer, I do with my aunt and uncle. What about you?>

Yeppers, down the road in the white house, you know what next time I see you ill give you a big hug and say hi! Harry. Hehe.I promise>

Ok >said Harry happily, for finally finding a friend

Well I got to go, see you Harry remember, I promised!>

End of flash back

"Alex was the only person not scared off by the gang and it left Harry with a good feeling in his heart that people like that are still out there, willing to make friends with other people. He never did see him again though, what with Hogwarts starting and all."

" I wonder what happened to him"

Harry being in the park at one o' clock in the morning didn't think there would be anyone around, so he didn't bring his wand, and it didn't scare him either, so he was looking into spaced out till he felt a hot breath on his ear, and the arms shot around he waist. He automatically went rigid.

Hello Harry…


	2. Chapter 2

The story is going to be slash (m/m) if you don't like it. Don't read it! You have been warned.

**Chapter 2.**

Hello, Harry… whispered the voice in his ear so close he could feel the person breathing on his ear making him shiver.

Harry tried to reach for his wand in his pocket then remember it wasn't there.

"Oh, shit what am I going to do, ok, ok, don't panic."

"The arms around his waist and the chest behind him told the person is male and quiet strong but who could it be not a death Easter because he would already would be dead if it was and nor a order person either because they wouldn't hug him, who is this person?"

Hehehe, you don't remember me do you Harry? 

Harry shook his read not trusting his voice.

The arms with drew.

Turn around if you dare. 

Harry turned around and there behind Harry was the most hottest guy Harry had ever seen with black hair much like his own but longer and tipped with green the darkest, deepest blue eyes hidden behind dark eye make-up you had ever seen, tight black tank top, boots and leather pants leavening nothing to the imagination Harry's eyes widened at the lest item of clothing. Only one word would describe it, yummy!

Haven't you seen a Goth before or something? Said the male.

I'm sorry I don't … wait is…your name… but it cannot be…Alex? 

So you do remember that day, for some reason I have never been able to forget you Harry… your always in my head. 

Harry had know since 4th year that he was gay and had told Ron and Hermione (sp?) they hadn't taken it very well but this is no time to be thinking about them there is a hot Goth guy if front of Harry not 2 inches away and he's thinking about his old friends.

Ummm yes I have but I wasn't expecting someone like… I mean…as hot… umm you behind me at one in the morning. Stuttered Harry.

You know your cuter that I remember you were. Said Alex in an off-handed way.

Ah thanks I think said Harry.

I no this is very sudden but do u want to come home with me I just have this feeling that I don't want to leave you now that I've found you said Alex.

Sure anything's better then my real home. Came the reply.

What was that? Said Alex knowing exactly what he said because he was still standing so close to Harry.

Nothing, it was nothing. 

sorry it took so long to do this chapter its just ive been really busy at school and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Didn't create the characters so don't sue me

Slash (m/m) you don't like don't read.

Chapter 3

Well, umm we better go then, said Harry. He swallowed.

Harry, are you blushing? Alex smirked.

No… ah, why would you say that? Harry replied coughing nervously.

Because you are, and it's cute.

Harry looked down and quickly looked back up again, I'm not cute.

Alex's eyes flashed red, which one of your relatives made you believe that! Please tell me Harry.

Err, umm, what are you going to do with them? It really isn't their fault, I'm just a freak, my best friends didn't even really like me… tears started to fall from his eyes… they were paid b…by Dumbledore… god I hate him.

An unnatural wind started to blow; Harry would have fallen to the ground if Alex had not caught him in his strong arms.

A passer by would have seen one moment a scrawny looking boy in the arms of a gorgeous man the next a well built man… even if he was still short., with long black hair with dark blue streaks.

Harry started to stir… what…. what happened.

You came in to your inheritance… because you found your mate.

Mate… what I'm confused, Alex, help me understand, please.

Oh... I'll do more than help you understand… I'll give you the information… Come let's go home…


End file.
